


Garrett...

by brams_oreos



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk confessions, Good Friend Garrett Laughlin, M/M, Supportive Garrett Laughlin, Underage Drinking, bram doesn't hate leah he's just jealous because he thinks simon likes her, bram is robin, except garrett doesn't have a crush on bram lmao, garrett is steve, i don't care what canon says bram and garrett met in middle school and that's that on that, i love bram and garrett's friendship so much you don't understand, jealous bram, nick's right at the end, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brams_oreos/pseuds/brams_oreos
Summary: The Robin coming out scene from Stranger Things 3x07 with Bram and Garrett. Edited so it makes sense for the canon Love, Simon/SVTHSA plot, although some lines are taken directly from ST.





	Garrett...

Garrett hands Bram a glass of water as he leans back against the bathroom wall. He takes it gratefully, sipping a little before sighing.

“I’m never drinking again,” he states. Garrett laughs.

They’re both a little drunk still. Garrett’s probably worse since Bram just spent about half an hour throwing up everything he ate earlier today, but he’s not wasted, just a little too far gone to still be considered tipsy.

They’re at a soccer team party. The kind that gets thrown whenever they win a game. Bram’s not really a party person, so he tends to either get drunk as soon as possible to make social interaction easier for him or not drink at all and chill by himself. At this particular party, he chose to do the former, which is why they’re both now sitting on the bathroom floor with the door closed, waiting for him to recover enough to stand and go home.

“You say that every time, dude, and you never mean it,” Garrett replies, shaking his head.

Bram shrugs, drinking some more water.

“Are you feeling any better yet?”

“A little. The room’s still spinning though,” Bram closes his eyes.

“That’s fine, dude. Let’s just chill here and talk, it’s not like we have anything better to do.”

Bram smiles a little at that, “okay, deep questions time,” he pauses, thinking a little, “have… you… ever been in love?”

Garrett laughs again and nods, answering easily, “yup. Remember Amy Burnley? We dated for like two months? When she dumped me it broke my heart.”

Bram scoffs, “Amy Burnley? I didn’t think she was your type _at all_. That explains why you were so sad afterwards though. Didn’t you tell everyone that you dumped her?”

“Details, details,” Garrett brushes it off.

They don’t say anything for a while after that. Bram keeps his eyes closed the entire time, and Garrett starts to think he might’ve fallen asleep.

“Dude,” he says, nudging him with his foot, “you still here?”

Bram opens his eyes then, nodding, “I’m just thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

Bram takes a deep breath, like he’s preparing himself for something and attempting to calm his nerves.

“I’m a bad friend,” he says after a moment.

Garrett frowns, “dude, are you still wasted? You’re a great friend. The best friend I’ve ever-,”

“No,” Bram cuts him off, avoiding his gaze, “remember in eighth grade, when we agreed we weren’t going to keep secrets anymore?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“I lied. I… I’ve been keeping a secret from you… for a while. A big secret. A secret that could… change the way you see me, and even make you not want to be my friend anymore.”

“What? That’s not true. There’s no way that’s true.”

“Listen Garrett… you’re my best friend. I love you so much. But I’m not… I’m not like the other boys on the soccer team. I’m not like Nick.”

“Yeah dude but that’s exactly why I like you, because you’re different. You’re weird and I’m weird.” Garrett’s confused as fuck if he’s being honest, and he has no idea where this is coming from.

Bram shakes his head as if there’s something that Garrett’s not getting, “do you remember… when I asked you if we could stop sitting at that cafeteria table with Nick and his friends?” Bram’s looking at him properly again now, and he nods in reply, “it wasn’t… I told you it was because I liked Leah but… it wasn’t because I had a crush on her,” he takes another deep breath, “it was because… I couldn’t stand to see how he looked at her, and how she looked at him.”

Garrett frowns again, “Nick?”

Bram laughs, but it sounds a little forced, “Simon Spier.”

Garrett stares at him.

“I wanted him to look at me… but… he was always so focused on her, and her stupid jokes. And I didn’t understand because I never really found her that funny, and she was always starting debates, and she was kind of a bitch. And he probably didn’t even really like her, he was just… obsessed with her because she’s his best friend. Or maybe he did actually like her. I don’t know. But I would go home… and just scream into my pillow.”

Garrett’s still frowning, he thinks he gets it- it’s like Bram’s describing a crush. He wants Spier to stare at him instead of giving all of his attention to Burke. Okay. That doesn’t make sense, though.

“But…” he starts, confused, “Simon Spier’s a boy.”

“Garrett…” Bram says, voice barely audible.

“Yeah…?”

Bram gives him a _Look._

It takes him a minute, but then he gets it.

“_Oh_.” He replies, surprised.

Bram nods, “oh,” he repeats.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah. Holy shit.”

Garrett’s speechless. He genuinely doesn’t know how to reply.

Bram chuckles quietly, “dude,” he says, nudging him with his foot, “you still here?”

Garrett nods, “yeah, I’m just… just thinking.”

“About?” Bram looks like he’s about to cry.

“I mean… yeah. Simon Spier, he’s cute and all, but…” he shakes his head, a grin slowly creeping onto his face, “I mean… he’s a total nerd.”

Bram looks genuinely offended, “he’s not.”

“Yes, he is! He wants to be like, a musical theatre performer. He’s always in rehearsals.”

“He has dreams!”

“He can barely hold a tune!”

Bram rolls his eyes.

“Seriously, have you heard him? I can sing better than that!” He starts doing a poor impression of Spier’s singing- which actually isn’t that bad if he’s being honest, he just wants to tease Bram a little.

“He does _not_ sound like that!”

“He sounds exactly like that. That was a great impression of him!”

“You sound like a muppet.”

“He sounds like a muppet giving _birth_.”

“Oh my God, dude.” They both start laughing.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Nick storms inside.

“There you guys are! What the hell?”

Bram’s still laughing, and Garrett’s already working on a bullshit excuse so Bram can wait to tell Nick the truth when he’s ready. He glances back at his friend.

Simon Spier, huh? Okay. He can work with that.


End file.
